everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Scythe Sasin/Relationships
Relationships Family Alice Wonderland: Alice Wonderland is his adopted mother, she adopted him at the age of five. He loves her very much. Alexandra Wonderland: Alexandra is Scythe's stepsister. Scythe holds Alexandra deep in his heart. Best Friends Forever After Fay Fairer: Scythe's best Friendster (Friend+semi-sister). After a certain accident in which Scythe had painted himself in a bad light, the two's friendship didn't have the smooth, fairytale start. After a long and sheepish explanation/ apology (Sheepish doesn't suit Scythe by the way) He eventually helped out his newfound friend with her Heroics 101 swordplay. All in all, Scythe's friendship with Fay is something that he deems very special, and he values that dearly Axel Wolf: Axel and Scythe are one of those combos you don't really get. The school's "Bad Boy" with the semi-"Goody-two-shoes". Scythe and Axel just click. The two hang out all the time, and Scythe is one of the rare people Axel has let in. When the two aren't out causing mischief, they're either in Scythe's home or Axel's tent, creating tune or playing games. Seraphina Steadfast: Sera and Scythe are one of those "Of course" friends. Both soldiers and both tasked with defending the school. It was a wonder how the two didn't meet before! Sera is that friend that practically understands him the best, (besides Harry) and Scythe is honored to have her as a friend. Friends Scythe isn't very social, he does hang out with Page Tale, the eldest daughter of the Narrators. He does seem to get along with Apple White and Raven Queen. Page Tale: Page is Scythe's first friend. She fought against the Shadows with him. Page currently is trying to help Scythe regain his lost emotions. Mizu Otohime II: Scythe sorta saved Mizu from multiple panic attacks. He and her are kinda in the same boat. Mizu and him are great friends, and he holds her very close to his heart. She is very special to him. Nikki Claus: Scythe hasn't talked to Nikki that much, but in their brief encounters, the girl manages to leave him laughing. Scythe considers her to be one of his best friends. Princess Poem and Princess Common Sense: Scythe doesn't know both of them that well, but he met them at lunch one day. Poem is in the Tower Climber Extreme Sports Club, like him. Axel Wolf: Scythe and Axel get along very well. If Scythe doesn't have prior commitments, he is with Axel at his tents in the forest, just hanging out and listening to music. Jane Little: One of Scythe's few hero friends, this drummer girl and him can turn anything into a challenge. He enjoys her presence very much, and always tries to beat her at a competition. Harry Walsh: Scythe's right hand man, and his best friend. Quinn Schauer: A shy girl, Scythe likes Quinn Very much. He would do anything to save her life. He appreciates the fact that even though his possessed form was trying to kill her, she still didn't try to harm him. Sabine Salu: Calli Latrans: Scythe originally thought the feisty Coyote is extremely rude and that she kinda hated him, that view changed once the two fought side by side. Although Calli and Scythe don't see eye to eye all the time, the two are fast growing friends and even spar from time to time, even though Scythe believes Calli could wipe the floor with him Carla Concolor: This Cougar girl has style and the right amount of crazy to back it up. Carla Concolor is one of those people you'd never hexpect hanging around someone as vulgar and violent as Scythe. But Carla and Scythe are the best of friends, although she'll sometimes fall asleep using him as a pillow, much to Poem's annoyance. Samuel Gulliver: While Sam says somethings Scythe cannot understand. Sam's humor is unparalleled, even in the mist of a battle. Sam always seems to be able to crack a joke, even if he doesn't intend to, and lighten the mood. Overall, Scythe finds Sam to be a funny guy and a dependable friend. Aislin Gadaí: This girl is the fun-all-around girl. No better friend, the two help each other with their past. Scythe has adopted a protective sense for the lass, aiming to protect and help the lass with everything. He finds that the more time they spend, the more priceless it is. Bucky Butcher Seraphina Steadfast: Sera and Scythe are one of those "Of course" friends. Both soldiers and both tasked with defending the school. It was a wonder how the two didn't meet before! Sera is that friend that practically understands him the best, (besides Harry) and Scythe is honored to have her as a friend. Melody Piper : This DJ has a certain flair that draws people to her. Both met in muse-ic class. The two worked on a project together. Scythe pulled some strings and got some military guys together and helped get the backgound music done secretly. The two are very good friends, and help each other with making tunes form time to time. Acquaintances Calli Latrans: Scythe originally thought the feisty Coyote is extremely rude and that she kinda hated him, that view changed once the two fought side by side. Although Calli and Scythe don't see eye to eye all the time, the two are very close acquaintances and even spar from time to time, even though Scythe believes Calli could wipe the floor with him Angeline Patchwork (Patchworks Inc): (I dunno if they're friends or not but Patch has a ship name for em called Stitch-blade so Imma put it here for now.) Scythe finds the bubbly patchworks girl to be a refreshing change from his usual group of friends. He enjoys her company and tries not to scare her too much with all his weapons. Pet Scythe doesn't have a pet. Romance Scythe is currently dating Princess Poem Well, In an RP he is currently getting married to Poem. Category:Subpages